


Written In A Black Book

by TWDGPS007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanfiction, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDGPS007/pseuds/TWDGPS007
Summary: Ghost. Spirits. Demons. They're all real. Fairytales don't always end in happy endings either. Someone has to kill the monsters.Hunters seclude themselves from normalcy to seek out and kill the monsters hiding amongst humans. Specifically demons.And one thing you don't want to do is make a deal with one. It may seem pretty and nice at first but as the clock ticks, those dogs barking aren't the neighbors.Hell. Heaven. Purgatory.Most people go their entire lives without knowing what really lurks in the shadows. And some, some are forced head first into the flames of hell.





	

He found the journal on the train.

It almost seemed as fate had a hand in it. His alarm clock hadn't gone off in time so he had to catch the later train to go across town for work. The rough looking satchel hung to his sculpted body, a dark washed tee shirt rested underneath an unbuttoned black shirt covered by his worn brown military jacket. Dark blue hues remained hidden by some cheap sunglasses for the moment as the sun dotted between the skyscrapers that flew by. Lockes of dark brown hair still clung to his forehead from the quick shower he'd taken. One head phone sat loosely in his ear as Kings of Leon blasted through.

I've been roaming around   
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the spaces I cant reach   
You know that I could use somebody

He felt something hit his foot beneath the bench, not paying any mind to it at first. The trains of New York were usually dirty and riddled with lost items and trash. Assuming someone had just lost their bag, but as it hit him again he paused the song. Leaning down he felt underneath the bench, slender fingers wrapping around the worn tan leather as he lifted it up. Brushing some debris off it from the floor as he examined it. It looked rather expensive, considering the custom look. It overflowing with pages and loose papers, curiosity getting the better of him as he flipped open the latch. 

"Sorry sir it won't happen again.. " He muttered, with jaw locked and tense as he listened to his boss yelling. A hand tightly around the strap of his satchel. Biting back all the words he wish he could say to the hateful man he unfortunately worked under.

"It better not fucking happen again Jonas Blackburn or else your ass is fired! " Martie jabbed his finger at him, the half of a cigarette nearly falling from his cracked lips before he turned and went back to his desk. He just rolled his eyes and continued to his desk, head down avoiding any of the pitied looks from those who'd heard the chewing out he'd just gotten. Shaking his head as he plopped down in his chair, flicking the computer on as he dug out the journal from his bag. 

What kind of whack job dropped this? It had to be fake right?   
Pulling up google he immediately searched some of the first few entries.

Woman in White. Windigo. Spirits. Ghosts.   
Demons. 

The last one threw him for a loop, all those Sundays his mom had dragged him to church never taught him anything about demons. He couldn't help chuckle lowly as he flipped through the pages. Most of it not making any sense, when a business card fell out with a phone number written on the back he raised an eyebrow. Maybe it was someone who wanted it back? Maybe this was just some extreme art project or something like that. 

Shrugging it off for now as he focused on work, closing all the windows of the searches as he continued the research he needed for the article. The weekly times tribune was a online newspaper which usually held articles pertaining to more pressing matters. Things the regular times wouldn't even dare publish. Pushing the boundaries of journalism.

Most of the stories were covering the election, Barack Obama had just been elected the forty fourth president of the United States. But as his fingers lingered over the keys trying to edit his article for the deadline in two days his mind couldn't seem to focus on anything else other than the occult journal. Curiosity getting the better of him again as he picked up the phone from the corner of his desk. Dialing the number from the card as he waited. Hoping this wasn't some serial killers number or something crazy. 

"Hi you've reached Trevor Williams. If you need a quote on insurance leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. " 

He just laughed and hung up the phone. Clearly someone was just absolutely paranoid and insane about things. Shaking all the thoughts from his head as he put the journal back in his own bag for now. Planning on tossing it later. 

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing   
Roman cavalry choirs are singing   
Be my mirror, sword and shield..

He hummed along to the lyrics as he walked down the sidewalk to his apartment building, digging his keys from his pocket as he passed the cute girl from down the hall. Flashing her a crooked smile before he entered the atrium and went to the elevator. Pressing the button for the tenth floor as he looked up letting out a tired sigh. 

The lights flickered once then again, the electric humming buzzed in his ears over the sound of the music. The elevator stopping for a moment before continuing up. Pulling the earbud from his ear as he frowned and banged his fist on the panel. 

"Ah come on. Not this shit right now. Thought they fixed this damned thing." He muttered running a hand through his hair as he looked up. Eyes widening as he saw something in the reflection of the doors. Red eyes and a black figure. Turning quickly to look to his left he saw nothing but the empty space. Letting out a sigh he chuckled lowly.

"Gotta lay off the coffee after four man.. " He mutters shaking his head as he stepped out once the elevator stopped on his floor. Walking down the hallway to his room and opening the door. Stepping in as he immediately shut it behind him, dropping his keys on the small table near the door before walking to his living room. 

"Hey Luke. What's up.. " Moving over to his coffee table as he sat down on the couch, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the fishbowl. Seeing Luke floating belly up. Shaking his head as he stood back up grabbing the bowl. 

"Well damn Luke. Rest in peace. Good thing you guys are only a dollar at the pet store.. " He chuckled dryly as he went to the bathroom, lifting the lid as he dumped the water into it before flushing it. Setting the bowl on the counter as he moved to wash his hands. The lights flickering once more as he groaned in annoyance. 

"Really? You've got to be fucking kidding me. " He grumbled, quickly drying his hands off before he went back to the living room. Digging his cell phone from his pocket as held it up, frowning as he didn't have a signal. 

"Okay this is fucking weird.. " He mutters walking around in a circle, holding the phone up and down in various spots. Shaking his head just as the lights flickered once more before going out entirely. 

"Fucking really? " He growled walking to the window and looking outside, the other buildings had power. Furrowing his brow in confusion as he turned around to go to the door. 

Stopping dead in his tracks as a woman stood in the middle of his living room. The black dress made her look even more stunning, her hands folded over her stomach. The dark curls framing her face. Before he could question her eyes flashed red as she spoke. 

"Hello Jonas. I think you have something that belongs to me. And I'd like it back. And you don't want me to have to ask twice. " Her lips curled back into a sultry smile. He shook his head quickly holding up his hands before running a hand through his hair.

"Okay. Okay. Hold the fucking phone. Crazy hot chick in my apartment but with red eyes. Okay. How the hell did you get in here? I don't mind but I'd like to know. " He tried to play it off cool for now. 

"I'm flattered really. But I'm here on business Jonas. " She took a step towards him, her eyes never leaving him. Swallowing hard as he held his ground getting somewhat frightened now. 

"How did you know my name? " He questioned softly. His mind racing with why this strange woman was here and how she knew him. 

"Oh I know alot of things Jonas. But that doesn't matter. What's important is you give me what I want. Now. Where is it. " Her tone grew more firm, her eyes flashing red again.  
Now was the time to begin panicking. 

"Okay. Okay just take whatever. I won't call the cops just take what you want and leave. " He muttered, his hand slowly reaching beside him for a baseball bat he kept in case of things like this. Fingers curling around the wooden handle as he raised it and stepped towards her. 

"Ah!! " He shouted feeling himself being flung backwards and pinned against the wall. Grunting and squirming he couldn't seem to move. Seeing the woman's hand raised with her palm towards him. A sly smirk on her red lips. 

"Now Jonas. That's no way to treat a lady.. " She stepped forward tilting her head to that side. "Now, where is it? " 

As she questioned him he felt his throat tightening up, the invisible force pressing down on his body more as the bat fell from his hand, clattering to the floor. 

"I.. I ..don't fucking know ..what you're talking about! " He uttered out.   
His eyes searching around frantically trying to figure out a way to get out of this but his eyes soon were drawn back to the woman. Who stood just inches from his face. 

"Well. I certainly hope you figure it out soon. " She stepped back, snapping her fingers as his vision went black and he slumped to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> //My first take on a Supernatural fan fiction. I'm currently on season four of the show and will include elements into the story as I progress. Please don't be afraid to give me feedback! :) //


End file.
